One shots for Ritzuko Okazaki
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: onze courts one-shots à lire en écoutant le magnifique album "Fruits basket - four seasons : song for Ritzuko Okazaki" qui me les as inspirés. Liens inclus.
1. ouverture - ce matin de printemps

**1 – Ouverture - Ce matin de printemps.**

_Ces onze courts one-shots sont une idée qui a germé dans ma tête au fur et à mesure de l'écoute de l'album "Fruits basket - four seasons : song for Ritzuko Okazaki" que je vous recommande, avec la chanteuse japonaise Ritzuko Okazaki aujourd'hui décédée à qui je rends hommage par ces modestes écrits, ainsi qu'à la talentueuse Natsuki Takaya, pour son œuvre magistrale de fruits basket, le shojo le plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de lire jusqu'ici et qui reste à mon avis indétrônable._

_www . youtube watch?v=CWL8LpOTOco_

_Une musique que j'aime beaucoup, elle m'a inspiré ce one-shot qui est à mon sens le plus réussi des onze et qui explique ce qui se passe juste avant le début du manga, quand Tohru admire les petites figures du zodiaque chinois devant la maison de Shiguré… Bonne lecture !_

Ce matin de printemps, Tohru Honda ouvrit lentement les yeux : la lumière orangée du soleil levant entrait et la réchauffait de ses doux rayons, tamisés à travers la toile fine qui lui servait de toit. Comme tous les matins, elle salua la photo de sa mère, lui confiant sa "maison", si elle pouvait qualifier ainsi la modeste tente qui lui servait d'abri en attendant que les travaux se terminent dans la maison de son grand-père, et partit au lycée. Comme tous les matins, Tohru Honda positiva : certes, ses parents n'étaient plus là, certes, sa vie n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais elle était en vie et refusait de se décourager… Elle avait deux merveilleuses amies, Saki et Arisa, qui partageaient son quotidien et qu'elle allait retrouver avec la même joie au lycée, elle avait un toit au dessus de la tête, un petit boulot qui lui permettait de se payer de quoi se nourrir et de payer ses études, comme elle l'avait promis à sa mère… Et elle avait sa mère qui, elle le savait, elle en était persuadée, l'entendait chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à elle et qui veillait sur elle de là-haut… Chacune de ses pensées était pour elle… Comme tous les matins, à la pensée de sa mère, Tohru sourit gaiement et prit le sentier qui la conduirait vers le lycée…

Ce matin de printemps, Kyo Soma ouvrit les yeux : comme tous les matins depuis des mois qu'il pratiquait ses austérités dans la montagne avec son maitre, ses premières pensées furent pour Yuki. Sans ce sale rat, il ne serait pas ce qu'il était : le chat, l'exclu des douze, le paria, n'existerait pas… Et sa forme monstrueuse qui était son plus terrible secret n'existerait pas non plus… Il ne serait pas obligé de porter en permanence ce bracelet dont le contact semblait lui brûler continuellement la peau tout autour du poignet, comme un cercle de feu… Pourquoi, lui, Kyo, existait-il ? Ne valait-il mieux pas mourir ? Mais s'il devait mourir, ce serait après avoir vaincu cette souris répugnante qu'était Yuki, qui avait toujours eu tout ce que Kyo aurait souhaité avoir… Et il ferait enfin partie officiellement des douze. Se relevant de sa couche rudimentaire d'un bond souple, il se décida, la rage au ventre : il allait affronter Yuki … Et il le battrait, oui, il en était sûr : il était prêt !

Ce matin de printemps, Yuki Soma ouvrit les yeux : comme tous les matins depuis quelques temps, il avait un drôle de pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait changer… Mais quelque chose avait déjà changé, de façon imperceptible, depuis qu'il avait été contre la volonté de sa mère et d'Akito pour vivre dans cette demeure avec son cousin Shiguré… Certes, il craignait toujours Akito : ce qu'il lui avait fait subir tout au long de son enfance ne pourrait jamais s'effacer… Et il savait bien que ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien d'autre qu'une forme de fuite. Il reculait le moment d'un véritable affrontement avec Akito. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs tout simplement pas l'affronter : Akito était le Dieu des douze, un lien si particulier les unissaient tous à lui, tout particulièrement la souris, qui était censée être le préféré du Dieu… Ce lien ne pouvait se briser. Pourtant, malgré ce lien si spécial, Yuki n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre Akito ; pire, il le craignait… Parviendrait-il jamais à ouvrir cette boîte qui le faisait tant souffrir… Yuki ferma les yeux, espérant oublier dans les quelques minutes de sommeil avant la sonnerie du réveil ces tourments qui mettaient son âme à feu et à sang…

Ce matin de printemps, Shiguré Soma ouvrit les yeux et comme tous les matins, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Etonnamment, il s'était réveillé de très bonne heure, et en forme : ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes... Se levant de son futon, il contempla sur la commode en face de son lit les douze petites figurines du zodiaque chinois qu'il avait achetées sur un coup de tête la veille, dans une petite boutique du centre-ville. C'étaient des petites figurines toutes simples, en porcelaine blanche. Se rendant alors compte qu'il leur manquait quelque chose, il alla chercher ses peintures et ses pinceaux et entreprit de les peindre pour leur donner les couleurs les plus fidèles possibles. Tout en peignant le coq, il songeait à Akito, au manoir, probablement endormie nue dans les bras de Kuréno. A cette pensée, son cœur s'enflamma de jalousie dans sa poitrine. Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur sa peinture, pour oublier cette vision qui hantait son esprit, en attendant de trouver une solution qui permettrait à Akito de revenir à la raison, et de lui revenir enfin... Ayant enfin terminé son travail, il admira le résultat : ses petites figurines ne manquaient pas de prestance ainsi colorées. Satisfait, il alla disposer un à un ses petits animaux sur le perron de sa maison, afin que la brise légère de ce matin de printemps les sèche plus rapidement…


	2. A small prayer - la vie avec elle

**2 – A small prayer – La vie avec elle.**

www . youtube watch?v=D-gwoXFRMPE

Depuis que Tohru vivait dans cette maison, c'était comme si le sentiment d'oppression qui leur pesait à tous tel un étau autour de leur poitrine s'était desserré. La vie semblait plus légère. Un sourire d'elle, et les chagrins semblaient moins pesants, les soucis moins importants. Les repas pris ensemble, même si Kyo et Yuki se disputaient invariablement, réchauffaient les cœurs et les esprits. Ils se sentaient mieux. Le soir, l'odeur des petits plats qui mijotaient sur le feu montaient jusque dans leurs chambre et ils savaient alors : Tohru était dans la cuisine et elle préparait quelque chose pour **eux**, eux qui étaient maudits, qu'elle avait acceptés comme s'ils étaient normaux, sans changer son attitude, son regard sur eux… Ils partageraient avec elle ce repas, comme n'importe quelle famille… Et plus le temps passait, plus les personnes qui partageaient leur repas étaient nombreuses… La maison semblait s'élargir pour chacun des douze qui souhaitait y entrer, et le cœur de Tohru semblait s'étendre à l'infini pour partager son amitié avec tous, de façon égale et unilatérale. Elle n'attendait rien d'eux, elle était là, avec eux, son doux sourire qu'elle offrait sans rien demander en retour… La vie avec elle était si douce et si paisible…


	3. It makes me want to cry without reason –

**3 – It makes me want to cry without reason – l'espoir**

_Une des parties du manga que je préfère : dans l'anime, c'est justement cette musique qui a été choisie. Elle correspond tout à fait aux sentiments de Kyo à mon avis._

**www . youtube . com shlash watch?v=uq4KTsR5oGs**

Elle lui avait couru après, l'avait cherché sous la pluie battante pour le ramener à la maison, dans le froid, ses vêtements détrempés lui collant à la peau… Malgré sa forme inhumaine, malgré sa forme effrayante, répugnante, elle l'avait pris par le bras, malgré son odeur, elle l'avait approché, malgré sa peur, elle lui avait parlé, et bien qu'il l'ait repoussée, qu'il l'ait blessée, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, elle était resté à ses côtés . Elle était là, et elle avait dit sans équivoque, clairement , les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis toujours : "Rentrons à la maison, continuons à vivre tous ensemble".

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Kyo sentait un brin d'espoir renaitre en lui, comme le soleil perce de ses rayons les nuages gris à la fin d'un long orage… Il saisit Tohru contre lui, sentit son cœur accélérer involontairement et Tohru frissonner au contact de la peau nue et mouillée de son torse. Dans un nuage de fumée, il se transforma alors. Il sentit alors les deux mains tièdes de Tohru l'envelopper doucement, et tendrement, elle le prit contre elle. Se relevant, sans dire un mot, elle repartit vers la maison, berçant de ses pas le chaton roux qui ronronnait en fermant les yeux, enfin rassuré d'être accepté tel qu'il était, sous toutes ses formes …


	4. Serenade

**4 – Serenade :**

_Notes de l'auteur : _

_Je dédis ce one-shot à ma fille et à ma mère violonistes toutes les deux et qui aiment jouer en duo !_

www . youtube . com shlash watch?v=GdTVyU0TWCg

Momiji adorait l'automne où les feuilles des érables prenaient une magnifique teinte rouge. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, dans l'immense résidence des Soma, il voyait les arbres du parc qui rougeoyaient dans le soleil couchant comme un immense brasier et ce feu semblait lui réchauffer le cœur. Il sortit son violon de son écrin, en caressa d'abord tendrement le bois, l'épousseta soigneusement, puis tendit les crins de son archet avant de le frotter légèrement de colophane. Il accorda ensuite son violon avec soin avant de commencer quelques gammes pour s'échauffer les doigts. Pendant qu'il effectuait toutes ces tâches, il songeait à sa petite sœur, Momo : comme il aurait aimé lui enseigner les bases du violon et progresser avec elle… Ce serait si amusant de jouer en duo un canon de Pachelbel ou un air de Vivaldi… Hélas, tant que Momo ne serait pas majeur, il lui était interdit de lui parler ou même de l'approcher. Cette séparation lui déchirait le cœur, mais il l'avait accepté pour préserver la santé de sa mère, à laquelle il tenait malgré tout. Avoir un fils touché par la malédiction n'était pas quelque chose de simple à gérer et il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaite plus le voir. Mais l'interdire à sa sœur… Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux, que Momiji essuya d'un revers de manche rageur : non, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, il finirait par renouer contact avec sa sœur, il devait juste être patient…

Levant son violon et son archet, il entama une douce sérénade dont les notes franchirent les fenêtres de la pièce et atteignirent les bosquets derrière la maison, où une petite fille blonde d'à peine 6 ans était cachée…


	5. For fruits basket – orchestra Version

**5 – For fruits basket – orchestra Version : une boule de riz dans une corbeille de fruits**

_www . youtube . com shlash watch?v=WBa1gBAV67M_

Tohru était en train d'étendre le linge dehors, et malgré elle, son esprit vagabondait : elle repensait à ce jeu idiot quand elle était gamine, en maternelle : le jeu de la corbeille de fruits… Comme elle s'était sentie seule à chaque fois qu'elle restait assise sur sa chaise, pendant qu'on appelait les fruits au fur et à mesure et que les autres s'amusaient, se couraient après en riant. Mais elle était la boule de riz, et une boule de riz n'avait pas sa place dans une corbeille de fruits.

Et pourtant, depuis que les Soma l'avaient invité et accepté ans leur maison, elle avait l'impression que la boule de riz avait enfin trouvé sa place dans cette corbeille de fruits si particulière, mais si accueillante. Elle ressentait un sentiment de plénitude et de douce chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps en leur présence. Et elle ne saurait jamais assez leur témoigner sa reconnaissance et sa gratitude. Ils étaient tous si gentils, à leur manière.

Elle souhaitait qu'ils soient tous heureux. Et pour cela, elle allait se battre pour trouver comment lever leur malédiction et leur redonner la joie de vivre et la liberté. Elle s'en faisait la promesse solennelle…

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, inspira l'air vivifiant du matin puis rentra dans la maison, son panier à linge vide dans les bras…


End file.
